Love will come and go after the reunion
by dance246
Summary: It's 6 years later and now the gang gets to meet up at their high school reunion. Will they decide to stay together? Or will they keep on with their seperate ways and never talk again?


Summary: It's been 6 years since Troy and Gabriella last saw each other. What will happen when they meet again? Will they come back together? Or will they go their separate was and just forget about seeing each other again?

Chapter 1:

Reunion:

Gabriella's POV:

"Tay, I can't wait until tonight! I get to see Troy again, after all these years!" Gabriella says excitedly.

"I'm not trying to put you down but, what if Troy is married and has a family?" Taylor says worried.

"Uh," I had never thought of it that way. Troy married, and totally had forgotten about me. What if?

"It could happen you know. I mean, do you not remember how hot Troy was in High School? And how every girl was always over him." Taylor explained.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to get on with my life. But yes of coarse I remember how hot he was. I mean how could I forget since he was my boyfriend for 3 years." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Well let's stop talking about, if Troy totally forgot about you after all these years and has a family." Taylor insisted.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Well how do I look?" Taylor said.

"You look great Tay" Gabriella said.

"Thanks. Do you think Chad will like it?" Taylor said excitedly.

"Are you kidding? Chad is going to be so stunned! That is such a beautiful dress!" Gabriella said. Taylor is wearing a black sparkly dress.

"Good" Taylor said.

"How about me? Do I look okay?" Gabriella said curiously.

"Yes! You look awesome! Troy is going to be stunned!" Taylor said.

"Great" Gabriella said excitedly. Gabriella is wearing a hot pink dress with sequences. I had never felt so excited, nor more pretty in my life.

"Let's go" she said.

Me and Taylor got in the car and drove up to East High. I was never so nervous in my life. I was finally going to see Troy again after all these years! But what if he doesn't come? Well I guess he would come since he knew I would. I hope he would want to see me.

"Here we go" Taylor said nervously.

Me and Taylor walked into East High and right once we saw the first inch of the building inside we were shaking. Hoping that Troy and Chad would be there and want to be with us again.

"It looks totally the same" I said, as Sharpay ran up to us.

"Oh my god! Taylor! Gabriella! I can't believe it's you guys!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Hey! I missed you!" I said.

"Hey girl!" Taylor said.

We all hugged.

"Wow, you look just the same! Yet slightly different" I said as I noticed that Sharpay was PREGNAT!

"You're pregnant" Taylor said.

"Yes I am!" Sharpay said.

"With who" I said.

"Zeke" Sharpay said. "We kept in touch over the years and it turned into marriage and then it turned into this".

"Wow" I said. "Hey, you guys have you seen Troy yet?"

"Yes actually I saw him walk up there" Sharpay said as she pointed to the steps that led to Troy's "secret" hide out.

"Well I guess I better go see him" I said excitedly.

"Good luck" Taylor said.

"Nice seeing you again Sharpay! I'll see you guys later then" I said.

"Ok. Bye." Sharpay said.

"See ya" Taylor said, as I started walking up to the roof.

I can't wait to see Troy again. I hope he's still cute and tall as he was in High School. Oh, I am so excited! I started shaking as I saw Troy standing there looking out of the side of the roof. It was beautiful outside with all of the stars. I started to walk over to Troy and then I jumped on him saying "Hey Wildcat!" Just as I had done all the times I had seen him. Troy quickly turned around.

"Hey!" Troy said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you!" I said.

"Oh I've missed you too! Even more than you could ever imagine!" He said as we broke out of the hug. "Wow, you look so great!"

"Thanks. You look great too. As usual" I said.

"Thanks. Oh, so how are you?" He said as we sat down on the bench.

"I'm good. You" I said.

"I'm doing good, but I've been doing even better ever since I got the reunion invitation in the mail, knowing that you would probably go and I would get to see you again." Troy said excitedly.

"Yeah I just couldn't wait to see you. Yet I was afraid that you were happily married and had kids and totally forgot about me." I said.

"What? I could never forget about you! I love you." He said.

"Ah, thanks." I said realizing that he had said "I love you" instead of "I loved you". Does that mean he _still_ loves me? I sure hope so.

"Yeah well so have you stayed in touch with anyone from High school?" Troy said curiously.

"Yes, actually I have. With Taylor actually. We ended up going to the same collage, and we never split." I said.

"Cool. I haven't really kept in touch with anyone. But I promise I was trying to keep in touch with you but when ever I called it said that it was out of area and I didn't know what state you were living in so I didn't know your area code. So I guess I just didn't feel like trying every area code in the nation. Not knowing that you were actually in this country and that you might be in another country." Troy said.

"Ok. I understand. I guess it was the same with me. I really wanted to keep in touch but I didn't really know how to stay with you in a long distance relationship." I said.

"Yeah. That would have been hard." He said. "But I really did miss you, Gabi."

"And I really missed you calling me that." I said. "And I really missed you".

"Good." He said.

"But I have one question, that I really want to ask you but I don't know if I want to cause I could really embarrass my self with it." I said nervously.

"Oh, come on. Spill" He said.

I didn't know if I should. But I decided to ask him. "Well when you said that you could never of forgotten about me because you love me. Did you mean because you loved me or that you…………still love me? I said hoping that he would say that he still loved me. I could tell that he was so nervous to tell me the truth. Oh, maybe I shouldn't of asked him that. Oh, did I just ruin our relationship? Does he hate me? Oh my god!

" I'm sorry! I shouldn't of asked you……" I said until Troy interrupted me.

"I still love you!" Troy said.

Oh my god! He still loves me! Well then I should tell him I still love him! "Really?" I said.

"Yes. I still love you. Once I saw you again and realized how beautiful you looked. I realized that I want to never leave you again. And that I love you, Gabriella. I really do." Troy said.

"I love you too" I said speechless. "I love you too, Troy".

"Good." Troy said, as he pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't believe it! Me and Troy were back together. Oh my, did I miss him. And I really do love him!

"Thanks Troy" I said, as we broke the kiss.

"No, Thanks Gabriella." He said.

I blushed. "So what do you say we go down to the gym and catch up with everyone?" I said.

"I say, that sounds great." I said.

We walked down stairs hand in hand. As we walked into the gym me and Troy spotted Chad and Taylor sitting over by Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Troy! My man!" Chad said as he hugged Troy. "And Gabriella!" He said as we hugged.

"Hey Troy!" Zeke said as they hugged. "Gabriella" Zeke said as we hugged.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said in the same voice she had always said hi to Troy in.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said.

I looked at Sharpay and noticed that she was starring at Troy with her big eyes and I could tell she still sort of wanted him. That made me really mad. All of a sudden "Stick Wit U" come on.

"Oh, my god! I love this song! Troy, dance with me!" I said excitedly, knowing that I would get to dance with Troy and that this was my favorite slow song.

"Sure" Troy said as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

Me and Troy started dancing and then Taylor and Chad joined in on the floor along with Zeke and Sharpay. Then right after the song was over, we sat down so Miss Darbus could say what she wanted to say.

"Welcome back class of 2008! We are so excited for tonight. First of all because we get to see everyone again, and second of all we have a special treat for all of you." Mrs. Darbus said in her high pitch voice. "Do you guys remember in your sophomore year when we had our winter musi_cal_?" Troy and I look at each other wondering what she was talking about, and if she was going to have us do something. "Well, remember when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton won the spot as the stars Arnold and Minnie?" Oh my god! I hope she doesn't have us…"Well I thought I would be a wonderful idea to have them sing their song, Breakin' Free." Oh god! I knew it. "Where are you guys?" Everyone starts cheering. The spot lights go on Me and Troy. "Oh, there you guys are".

"Come on Troy." I said.

"Ok. But only if you want to." Troy said.

"Let's do it!" I said as I pulled him up to the stage.

"Ok, now you guys, I know you need a pianist for this. So Kelsi?

Kelsi walks on the stage.

"Hey guys." Kelsi says.

"Hey!" Me and Troy say at the same time.

"Ok, so are you guys ready?" Mrs. Darbus asks.

"I'm ready." I said.

BREAKIN' FREE

Everyone cheers loudly.

"I cannot believe I remembered that song after all these years." I said excitedly.

"I know." Troy said.

"Thanks you guys for sharing that with us." Mrs. Darbus said.

Me and Troy walk off the stage and sit back down.

"Hey Gabi, what do you say we have a sleepover at my place tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Sure! Do you think Troy and Chad maybe want to?" I said.

"Well I don't know. Why don't we ask them? Guys, do you guys want to stay at my place tonight?" Tay asked.

"Yes, yes, and again yes!" Troy said excitedly.

"I'm up for it." Chad said.

"Great." Tay said.

All of a sudden Taylor's favorite song, Temperature, comes on.

"Oh, my god! I love this song!" Taylor said as she pulls Chad on the dance floor.

"Well I love this song too" I said as I pulled Troy on the dance floor.

Troy grabs Gabriella's waist and they start getting really close. Then the song ends and me and Troy walk up to the roof……Once again.

"Why are we going up here?" I said curiously.

"Well, it looks so beautiful up here and there's nothing like being with the most beautiful girl in the world in the most beautiful spot in the entire school." Troy said pulling me up the stairs.

"Ah, thanks" I said.

Once we got up stairs on the roof Troy pulled me onto the bench and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I said as we broke apart.

"I was just couldn't wait any longer for you to come and we could see each other again and then I could give you something I waited 6 years to give you." Troy said.

"Thanks." I said as I kissed him back.

"Now where are you living?" Troy asked.

"I've actually been living here in Albuquerque." I said.

"Really? I've been living in L.A." Troy explained.

"Cool. Well I didn't realize that we were this close to each other." I said.

"Yeah. If I would have known I would have visited you a lot." Troy said.

"Yeah. I totally would have too." I said. This is so great! I'm seeing Troy again, and I know he still loves me. And were having a sleepover at Taylor's house tonight. This is so exciting! "So, do you want to go back down to the party?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Troy said as we started walking down to the party.

"Hey, guys. I think me and Chad are going to head back, are you guys coming?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok." Troy said.

"Let's go." Chad said.

First we said our good byes and planned to meet up again and then we went to Taylor's house.

"Ok, so I have to bedrooms. One is my room and one guest room." Taylor explained. "Who wants to sleep where. Or should I just say who wants to sleep with who."

"I think we all know who wants to sleep with who." Troy said as he put his arm around me.

"Well I'm going to get in the shower." I said.

I go into the shower. And then I come out and me and Taylor decide to go watch some TV but Troy and Chad are sitting in front of the TV with their shirts off.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey baby." Troy said as her patted the spot right next to him.

I sat down next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

After about 2 hours me and Taylor had both fallen asleep on their laps. And now it was just Troy and Chad that were up.

"Well I think I'm just going to go to bed and take her with me. Good night." Troy said.

"See ya" Chad said.

Troy carried Gabriella into their room. And he laid her on the bed and then I woke up.

"Hey." I said.

Troy crawled on top of me. "Hey baby!" Troy said.

"So do you want to go to bed? I asked.

"Yes. I do." Troy said.

"Ok. I just got to go get ready." I said.

I went and changed into my pajamas and came out and Troy was in his boxers.

"Come here." Troy said as her patted the side next to him on the bed.

I laid down with my head on his chest.

"Gabriella? Can I ask you something?" Troy asked me.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I said.

We sat up. And then Troy took my hand and took out a little back box. Then that's when my heart started pounding real, real, hard.

"Gabriella Montez. Will you marry me?" Troy asked.

Oh my god! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Troy Bolton is asking me to marry him. Oh, man this is so exciting! Oh, he is so hott! I really do love him. And now I know he really loves me! I mean really, really, really, loves me. Wait a minute I need to stop thinking things. I need to give him my answer. Ok.

"Yes, Troy Bolton." I said so excited. "I will marry you!"

I can't believe it!

"Great!" Troy said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go tell Chad and Taylor" Troy said as we broke apart.

"Ok." I said.

"You guys! Guess what?" Troy said as he walked out of the room.

"What?" Chad said.

"What, what?" Taylor said.

"Troy just asked me to marry him!" I said so excitedly.

"What?" Taylor said so surprised.

"Are you serious?" Chad yelled.

"Yes! I did." Troy said.

"I just asked Taylor to marry me!" Chad said.

"What?" I said very surprised.

"Chad, you didn't?" Troy said.

"Actually it's true. I love Taylor and I couldn't live with out her any more!" Chad said.

Ok that was weird. Chad loves Taylor. In High School he said that he didn't quite love her. What's going on? But when I looked over at Taylor she didn't look right. I had to see what was wrong.

"Tay, what's wrong?" I said confused.

"Gab can I talk to you for a second?" Taylor asked me.

"Sure." I said as she pulled me out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Taylor started to cry.

"I don't want to marry Chad. I mean, I don't want to marry him yet." Taylor said.

"What?" I said.

"Me and Chad just say each other again tonight for the first time in 6 years. And now he already has asked me to marry him! I mean is he crazy?" Taylor said.

"Ok, so did you tell him that?" I asked her.

"No! I mean what was I supposed to say? No Chad I don't want to marry you? I mean that would crush him!" Taylor said.

"Look Tay! You need to tell Chad how you really feel! Other wise you will never live this down! Ok. I mean you're going to be married to a man that you aren't even ready to be married to! Ok, so I want you to go out there and tell Chad how you really feel." I told Taylor.

"Ok I'm going to tell Chad that I don't want to marry him" Taylor said as Chad walked into the room.


End file.
